Unidentified: An Ilvermorny Adventure
by rlam98
Summary: Being an Ivanov made it difficult to be ordinary. Everyone was a successful Wampus graduate. But Alexei was different, and it seemed like the Wampus knew it too. Teaming up with Adelaide Chang, the duo uncover the story behind the wand of Grindorio, the dark wizard of America, and land themselves in more danger than Harry Potter could have ever imagined


**Hey y'all! This is a new series I'm starting. I've been RPing on HexRPG (Feel free to add me rlam_98) for some time and this was one of the rpgs I have participated in, but I am feeling so good with this character that I wanted to do a whole story on him.**

 **This takes place in America, at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Everything is owned by JK Rowling except for my OC's and plot.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Xo, Rosanna**

 **PS. Adelaide Chang was another OC of mine, molded as Cho Chang's daughter.**

"Watch your step," His mother chided as Alexei stepped out of the car. She followed him out "My baby boy going off to Ilvermorny to start his education. Gosh, I am so proud of you darling!" She sniffled and gave him a tight hug. Alexei struggled to breathe and wiggled out of his mother's tight grasp.

He pulled on his blue and cranberry colored Ilvermoney robe and attempted to tie his tie. His mother immediately stepped in and started fastening it for him. She pressed her handkerchief to the corner of her eye.

"Stop crying mother. I'll be home before you know it." He awkwardly patted her on the back while his father stood behind the two. "Father."

His father gave him a curt nod "I expect you to carry on the legacy of our family. Professor Black has already prepared for your arrival." Alexei was almost identical to his father. Ice gray eyes, and ashy, brown hair. The only difference was their size.

Alexei nodded. He knew he had no choice but to be selected by Wampus. The entire Ivanov family had been members of Wampus house during their education at Ilvermorny. There was no negotiation.

Furthermore, he had to do something right for once in his life, or his father would never see him as worthy to even bear the name Ivanov. Or to inherit his work and the family's work. There were so many expectations and he had yet to meet any one of them.

"We'll be heading out now. I've arranged for a carriage to take you to the school." Alexei heaved his luggage out of the trunk with the help of his father's chauffeur.

"Oh darling, can't we see him in? I won't be able to see my boy until Thanksgiving!" His mother rubbed his cheeks. The cold silver of her rings scratched his face.

"You know I have to be back in Boston for the MACUSA meeting, Evangeline. He will be fine on his own."

Alexei nodded in agreement, eager to get away from his mother's overbearing behavior and his father's disinterest. "I'll be fine mom, promise." But in reality he's shaking inside.

A black carriage had pulled up in the road, and a small, shrivelled looking man climbed out. In mere minutes, all of Alexei's luggage was piled into the back of the carriage. He waved good bye to his parents and climbed in without giving them a second glance. The carriage lurched forward and Alexei fell back on the cushioned seats, as the scenery became a blur outside the window.

The enormous castle soon came in sight. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of awe. For years he had dreamed of leaving his family home in Boston to go to Ilvermorny and learn magic. Magic he's seen his father cast upon traitors and criminals.

He hopped off the carriage and dashed towards the gathering crowd of students. His hands were starting to sweat and he wiggled his fingers to distract himself from the nervousness building up in his chest, pressing against him like a pile of stones. There were around 100 first years all lined up, almost all of them were excited to be at Ilvermorny, excited for sorting.

But not Alexei.

Since he was born, Alexei knew he was different from the rest of his family. Yes, he was a pureblood, and a wizard, and a Ivanov. But he never felt quite at place at the table during the holidays. Never had the same interests as his cousins, who wanted to go explore and seek treasure while he wanted to stay in his room and read books about Merlin. Furthermore, his father had never paid much attention to him. Not after the incident, anyways.

The line began to move and someone had bumped into him. He turned around to see a girl with striking green eyes.

"So sorry, I wasn't paying much attention" She stammered nervously, with a small smile. He tried to return a smile, but he was dreading the sorting ceremony so badly that he couldn't do anything except turn back around. The line grew shorter and shorter, as the students, one by one, were claimed by their houses. _Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie, Wampus, Thunderbird…_ It was his turn.

Taking a deep breath, Alexei stepped up onto the gordian knot and shut his eyes. This is it. The moment he would show his family that he was one of them. He was strong and courageous, like all the members of Wampus.

 _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

He heard the beating of wings. Opening his eyes, the horned serpent's gem had lit up, and the Pukwudgie had lifted its arrow. Three of the four. He did not care that he had been chosen by three. Alexei only wanted to hear the Wampus' roar. He waited for a few seconds, seconds that seemed like hours, but still the beast was silent.

 _This can't be real_

The Thunderbird's wings continued to beat. In fact, it was beating faster and faster. It was almost as if it was calling to him. Without thinking, he walked towards the great bird. The left corner of the hall erupted in applause and cheers.

"Yeah!"

"Go Thunderbird!"

"Welcome home!"

 _Home._ Alexei woke up from his trance; he wish he hadn't. He wasn't sure if he even had a home anymore. Is he disowned now? Looking around, Alexei saw Professor Black's piercing blue eyes staring directly into his own. His father is going to be disappointed with him. Maybe he'll just disown him altogether. His heart dropped to his stomach and it felt like he was about to hurl.

"First years, gather round!"

The crowd of first years moved as though they were one body towards the Hall of wands. Everyone was packed tight against one another to squeeze through the double doors. As if Alexei didn't feel horrid enough already. He grunted and wiggled through, along with everyone else, gasping for breath once he got out of the crowd. The excited shouts and giggles died down immediately as the students piled into the hall.

The Hall of Wands was huge. Bigger than the sorting hall, where there were floors of upperclassmen looking down on the new students. This one was just as tall, but double the size. The four house crests were at different corners of the hall, and there were several platforms in each corner. The four walls were covered with shelves upon shelves of wands. Each wall had wands made by a different wandmaker, with around 18-20 shelves. The wands were organized by wood into the shelves, and then organized by core.

There was one wand in the center of the room. It was on a pillar and covered with a glass case. It was white, mother of pearl, with veins of silvery blue running through, and the handle was shaped like knotted cord. The whole wand shimmered.

"That's Grindorio's wand." He heard someone whisper. Turning around, Alexei came face to face with a girl. Her hair was dyed to a dark copper color, but he could tell from her features that she was of Asian descent.

"The dark wizard?" Alexei asked, intrigued "I heard he was our equivalent of Lord Voldemort… Why do they keep his wand?"

"He was worse than Voldemort. My mother told me that Voldemort didn't kill half as many people as Grindorio." The girl's eyes were trained on the dangerous weapon, but then extended a hand towards Alexei "I'm Adelaide Chang, by the way. Just sorted into Horned Serpent. And you?"

He took her hand and shook it "Alexei Ivanov. Pleasure."

"Ivanov? As in _the Ivanovs?"_ Her eyes widened with surprise "Are you related to Nikolai Ivanov?"

"He's my father," Alexei muttered, eyes on the floor "For now"

Adelaide seemed to not have heard the last part "Holy serpent! You're the son of Nikolai Ivanov?! You realize your father was the one who had killed Grindorio and collected the wand you're looking at, right?"

At that, Alexei's eyes raised up. He had no idea. His father never talked of what he does at work, or really talked at all, for that matter. But Alexei didn't say anything to her.

"That is so exciting. My mother fought Voldemort along with Harry Potter, but to be the son of basically the Harry Potter of America is completely different." She said breathlessly, eyes shining with exhilaration.

"Alright children, listen up!" The assistant headmaster began to speak "I am Professor Levane, right now you are looking at the Hall of Wands. The walls in this room are designed to suppress the magical powers of anyone under the legal age of 17, unless you are standing on one of the five platforms in your house area. I'm sure you are all familiar with Rappaport's Law, yes?"

Every head in the room nodded

"Good. Then you know that at the end of each term, before you turn 17, all wands must be returned. You may not, under any circumstance, take your wand home before your 7th year. There is practically no chance of anyone managing to take a wand out of this hall, but in the case you manage to, there will be severe consequences, including a one way ticket to Amarilla Prison." He glanced over the room. "Now go off into your respective places, and get onto a platform one by one. It will take some time and multiple tries to find the correct wand for each of you, so do not fret if it doesn't come right away." The man waved his hand, and the first years scrambled to their house corners. Alexei instinctively followed the crowd of Wampi, but was greeted with strange looks.

 _Right. I failed as an Ivanov._

Sighing, he looked down at the new badge across his robe, showing the Thunderbird. It was pretty cool, but not as cool as being a Wampus. And an Ivanov. He groaned as he remembered that his cousins, Felix and Felicia, were still at Ilvermorny as 6th years. Now he was never going to hear the end of it, and everyone will know his disgrace.

By the time he had gotten over his shame and disappointment, most of the other Thunderbirds had already gotten their wands and were waving them around. Granted, nothing happened due to the charm in place for the room, but they were still in awe. Alexei stepped up onto a platform and waited.

 **Let me know what you think so far! As always, I appreciate the follows & reviews. Thank you guys so much!**


End file.
